Kid Cro vs Bebi Vegeta
by Cro
Summary: an alternate Dragon Ball GT timeline where Cro fights Bebi.


**[Fan Fic 1st In Line : Cro [DBGT/Bebi Vegeta**

**The wound on Vegeta's shoulder opened and than what looked like grey**

**matter slipped into the wound. A twinkle in Vegeta's eyes and than the**

**world saw it Bebi's face in Vegeta's green eye and this wasn't good**

**and it felt like someone was attacking Vegeta from the inside.**

**The Saiyan Prince reached for his head and than got down on his knees**

**his eyes were closed and there was sweat pouring off of his brow and**

**dripping down onto earth below.**

**A voice could be heard inside of Vegeta's head and it echoed everytime**

**it spoke which drove Vegeta insane.**

**He clawed at the sides of his head leaving scratch marks on the side**

**of his head.**

**That thing had to get out of him that thing had to leave him alone.**

**That disguisting Tuffle was inside of him and it felt like he was**

**being re-posessed by Babidi and The Majin Curse he didn't feel his**

**power-level raise he just felt this being inside of him talking and**

**taunting him like he was nothing but trash.**

**He didn't like it and he couldn't control his body anymore and he was**

**The Saiyan Prince.**

**One of the most prideful and feared warriors in the universe and he**

**was being possesed and controlled by low level trash! Vegeta's body**

**had become shakey and he had lost control of it.**

**He was still on his knees trying to fight it off. His eyes started to**

**turn from green to a tine of red and than there was a red line above**

**his right eye and a red line above his left eye.**

**Inside the whiteness of his eyes there were also lines and they almost**

**looked like cross-hairs.**

**His air began to change also it went from it's golden yellow back to**

**jet black but it wasn't just jet black it had lost some of it's tint**

**so it looked like it was a lighter black than his normal hair.**

**"Worthless Saiyans." Bebi Vegeta said, as he spoke for the first time.**

**Bebi Vegeta looked over at Goten and Gohan his army was coming along**

**nicely.**

**He needed to take all The Saiyans he could and make them his sleeves**

**along with the population of this worthless town and than he would aim**

**higher and he would take over the universe those were his ambitions.**

**They had done a wonderful job of getting Vegeta angry and making him**

**power up.**

**In doing that they saw the peak of his Saiyan power and that was when**

**they striked.**

**Seeing his power and how powerfull he was they knew he was the one**

**that they needed as there leader and it was Bebi's master plan from**

**the get-go.**

**Bebi moved the arm of his new body he had to get used to this before**

**he would strike out against the other Saiyans.**

**He guessed he would give them time with their worthless lives before**

**he destroyed them.**

**Being inside of Vegeta's body Bebi could feel his power and it was a**

**great power this should do for a while.**

**Goten and Gohan were just picking themselves up off of the grounds**

**after the fight they had with Vegeta. He was too strong for them to**

**fight alone so they had to trap him inside of a vortex of power and**

**thats when Vegeta had unleashed all of his power and than Bebi entered**

**into Vegeta.**

**Goten and Gohan turned to Bebi Vegeta and he smirked slightly.**

**This was there emperor this was there leady and he would be the one to**

**bring down The Saiyan race and than they would finally have revenge**

**against the Saiyans for what that race did to their ancestors.**

**----------**

**Bulla was doing what he father had told her to do she was driving**

**herself home.**

**She had both of her hands on the wheel of the car as it zoomed by on**

**the patch of highway that she was on.**

**She had a bad feeling about leaving her father behind like that she**

**felt like there was gonna be something terrible that happened.**

**Bulla moved her head as a chunk of glass flew by her head as it fell**

**off of the windsheild.**

**It was night and it was hard to drive at night because she could**

**barely see anything and she was glad this was usually abandoned like**

**it was tonight.**

**She put her foot on the gass pedal and the car speed down the highway**

**as fast as it could.**

**She speed by a stop sign that fell to the ground as she passed her**

**home wasn't far from here she'd get home and hopefully get some help.**

**People there were good fighters they probably could help her dad if it**

**wasn't already too later.**

**She turned a corner at max speed and almost took out a bench that was**

**on the corner she wasn't messing around today.**

**She than speed down a large patch of road as she re-entered West City**

**which was now called Hercule city. she looked at a sign with Hercule's**

**face on it and rolled her eyes he was such a putz and wasn't really**

**strong they should have named the city after Goku or her father but**

**that that putz, Hercule!**

**----------**

**Kid Cro was pacing back in forth in Vegeta's living room he was**

**worried about Vegeta and Bulla. They were never gone this long and**

**everytime a care pulled in he'd look out the window to see if it was**

**Vegeta or Bulla but it never was.**

**It was probably nerve-racking for Chi-Chi and Bulma who were in the**

**kitchen watching Kid Cro pace like a caged animal. It must have been**

**weird for them to see Cro like this as a Kid and Pan, Trunks and**

**Kakarot were gone Dragon Ball hunting so it wasn't like they had**

**anyone to take care of.**

**Vegeta and Bulla were very important aspects of his life if anything**

**happened to either one of them he'd die.**

**He hoisted himself up onto a chair and than looked out the window to**

**watch a speeding car go by and there were teenagers shouting something**

**and than he sighed.**

**His tail twitched out of worry and anticipation and he hated the fact**

**that he was a kid.**

**Bulla and Vegeta would be back any-time now he was sure of it. What if**

**they had gotten lost or they were hurt or injured? He should go help**

**them! He had no proof that they were hurt or injured.**

**He than heard a screeching car enter the driveway he than looked out**

**the window and it was Bulla. A smile came a crossed Kid Cro's face but**

**that smile slowly vanished away as he saw that the car had been**

**totally demolished but Bulla was okay and there was No Vegeta.**

**Kid Cro got a very bad feeling about this he watched Bulla walk up the**

**stair-case and she opened the door and walked into the-room.**

**"Bulla, you alri--" Kid Cro began to ask.**

**"Dad's fighting Gohan, I don't know why but he attacked us first. He**

**blew up our car and all our stuff!" Bulla said, she sounded frantic**

**and worried.**

**"Vegeta's fighting Gohan, why?" Kid Cro asked as he approached Bulla.**

**"I don't know!" Bulla said as she closed her eyes and tears started**

**coming out. "It happened so fast. I don't really know what happened. I**

**just hope Dad's alright." Bulla added as he tears continued to come**

**out.**

**Kid Cro stood there and thought why would Gohan attack Vegeta? There**

**was no rivalry between them and Vegeta seemed to actually like Gohan**

**it just didn't add up and he didn't really know what to think and he**

**watched Bulla run over to her and cry.**

**There had to be a simple explanation but he couldn't really think of any.**

**He had this feeling that something really bad had happened to Vegeta**

**and that it was going to impact there lives so negatively he glanced**

**over to see Bulla sobbing into her mother's lap and Bulma trying to**

**comfort her.**

**He wasn't losing another family member and that was for sure.**

**He opened up a window and jumped into the air and flew out of it.**

**It took people a few minutes to actually notice that he was gone.**

**The open window let some air in and it showed as the drapes flew in**

**the wind.**

**Bulla had heard that Cro had left and all she could do was hope that**

**he was safe.**

**She couldn't loose two people that she cared about in one day.**

**She just really hoped that her father was okay and that the fight with**

**Gohan was just a family spat.**

**-----------**

**Kid Cro flew high up in the skies and he looked down at the abandoned**

**highway.**

**He was sure that this is the way that Bulla came he could tell by the**

**tire marks on the road and he chuckled Bulla had left him a trail and**

**he would follow that trail until it ended.**

**He did have a bad feeling about this it was the same bad feeling he**

**had when Bulla came home alone.**

**He knew whatever happened to Vegeta it wasn't good he knew the prince**

**could defend himself good so a fight with Gohan should be easy for him.**

**Maybe they were just sparing by moonlight and Bulla was over-reacting.**

**That had to be it because it was the most logical explanation that he**

**could come up with and he kept on flying and he gradualy increased his**

**speed so he could cover more ground.**

**He felt a faint power level and he felt two other power-levels that**

**were really strong.**

**That had to be were Vegeta was. He would follow the energy signature**

**for about two miles until he got to another stretch of the highway and**

**there were two windmils in the background and also a large field and**

**the windmils were destroyed.**

**There was also a pile of rocks and boulders to the right and he saw**

**what looked like Gohan and Goten standing by them.**

**A person looking like Vegeta was standing next to Gohan and Goten and**

**Kid Cro looked down at both of them and there was something different**

**about them and he couldn't figure out what.**

**"Do you feel that?" Bebi Vegeta asked.**

**"Yes, I can feel that. It's another Saiyan's power-level! He doesn't**

**feel like much..." Bebi Gohan said.**

**"Indeed he doesn't." Bebi Goten said, he nodded his head with a slight**

**smirk.**

**Kid Cro came further towards the people he thought were his friends.**

**The people that he thought were Vegeta, Gohan and Goten he flew down**

**to the side of the highway were Bebi Gohan, Goten and Vegeta were**

**standing and he had no clue that these people weren't his friends.**

**"Jesus Vegeta, you had everyone worried!" Kid Cro said with a slight**

**chuckle as he approached Vegeta and than Bebi Vegeta looked at The Kid**

**Saiyan and than extended his hand and a purple energy ball dispursed**

**from his hand and it was shot at Kid Cro.**

**Kid Cro simply moved to the side and the purple energy ball flew right**

**by his head.**

**It knicked the side of his head which shaved off some of his black**

**hair. He looked shocked and confused that someone like Vegeta could do**

**this to him. He hadn't attacked Vegeta and he didn't know what gave.**

**"What gives, Vegeta? I didn't attack you!" Kid Cro said, slightly**

**growling.**

**"I'm not Vegeta!" Bebi's voice yelled. "And you are scum, you must**

**die!"**

**Bebi Vegeta than raised himself into the air so he was a good 30 feet**

**above Kid Cro and he flattened out his hand and a large purple energy**

**ball appeared and than Bebi Vegeta launched the energy ball right**

**towards Kid Cro and he was certain that it would kill The Saiyan.**

**The energy ball would inche toward's Kid Cro and The Kid Saiyan could**

**see the energy ball's reflection in his eyes and Bebi Vegeta would**

**smirk evily because this would probably be his easiest kill tonight**

**and that would be one less Saiyan in the world!**

**"When you attack me, do it right!" Kid Cro yelled from behind of Bebi**

**and The Tuffle had no time to counter his attack Kid Cro had both of**

**his fists together as one and than he hit Bebi on the back of the head**

**and Bebi was hurling towards the ground and there was this loud thud**

**that was heard.**

**Bebi had made a crater in the ground and Kid Cro hovered above in the**

**air looking down at Bebi Vegeta his eyes were narrowed and he knew**

**what this meant it was time to fight and to take his mentor back from**

**this evil being.**

**"Who is this?" Gohan asked.**

**"I don't know but we better help Lord Bebi!"**

**"You fools. Don't just sit there. Get HIM!" Bebi ordered.**

**"Right!" Gohan and Goten yelled.**

**They charged after Kid Cro and they threw a fury of kicks and punches**

**and Kid Cro blocked them.**

**Gohan and Goten then stood on opposite sides of Cro throwing Ki blast**

**after Ki blast at Cro and Kid Cro just smirked at them as he deflected**

**every ki blast and the deflected ki blast landed around Bebi making**

**Bebi feel like he was being bombed.**

**"What the hell--?" Gohan said. "No one's that good!" Goten added.**

**"Yes they are, when they're trained by The Saiyan Prince, Vegeta!" Kid**

**Cro yelled as he began to power up.**

**The blue aura around him started to flare up it turned from a shade of**

**light blue to a dark blue as Kid Cro powered up to his full power in**

**his normal state he wasn't going to go Super Saiyan just yet because**

**the people he was fighting were once his friends and normal people.**

**Bebi Gohan, Goten and Vegeta could feel Kid Cro's power level's**

**skyrocketing.**

**They hadn't felt someone this powerful in a long time and they had**

**taken Gohan and Goten's body and Gohan was one of the most powerful**

**Saiyans in that city next to Vegeta.**

**Kid Cro than flew after Bebi Vegeta with his fist extended and as he**

**came with an inch of Bebi Vegeta he opened up his fist and than shot a**

**yellow ki blast at Bebi Vegeta which would stun Bebi Vegeta for a**

**moment and than he grabbed Bebi Vegeta by the leg and than threw him**

**up into the air.**

**Kid Cro vanished behind of Bebi Vegeta and he grabbed him and he put**

**his right arm around his throat and hanged onto Bebi Vegeta as he flew**

**towards the ground and in a few moments they hit and it made a huge**

**crater in the ground.**

**"Enough games.." Bebi Vegeta said. **

**Bebi Vegeta began powering up and his power-up aura was a purple-pink his color and there was an apparent smirk on his face he could finally test out the powers that he had gained against a live subject. **

**The rocks on the ground began to fly everywhere as Bebi Vegeta powered up and his hair began to change from black to a silver color and the lines on his face began to change to a brighter red. **

**His transformation was complete he had just acsended for the first time in his new body. **

**He grinned evily as he looked up at Kid Cro who was floating in the air and it looked like he was waiting for Bebi Vegeta to attack him. **

**"Kid your out numbered." Babi said, as he grinned. **

**"Just because you possess three Saiyan bodies." Kid Cro began to say. "That doesn't mean I'm out numbered!" **

**Kid Cro put his hands together and he found a large blue energy ball in his hands. **

**He put all of his energy into this energy ball and he looked down at Bebi Vegeta and than he launched it at Bebi Vegeta. **

**The energy ball came about an inch infront of Bebi Vegeta's face before he smacked it a side. **

**It hit one of the large energy windmills and on impact the windmill made a large crashing sound in the background Kid Cro's eyes narrowed on Bebi Vegeta this wasn't going to be easy.**

**"Your in a pickle aren't you boy?" Bebi Vegeta said with a grin. **

**"If you raise your power high enough to kill me. You kill the person who tought you everything that you now know." **

**"What makes you think I have a problem with that?!" Kid Cro asked. **

**Kid Cro than just stood there in the air was his arms at his side and than he started to power up again. His blue aura it than turned into a bright yellow aura and Kid Cro seemed to be consumed by this aura as he was lifted higher into the air. **

**It almost looked like he was being taken over by an uneseen force but he wasn't. **

**In a few moments there would be a flash of light and a sonic boom could be heard and his aura had died down and there was his transformation.**

**His hair was spiked and a golden yellow color, the same with his eyebrows. They had turned golden yellow and his eyes had turned green and his power had increased ten-fold. **

**This Saiyan wasn't messing around and he was sure that he would beat Bebi and bring Vegeta home and if he didn't well. He would pursue Bebi to the end's of the earth until he finally beat him.**

**His eyes narrowed at Bebi Vegeta and he wouldn't take his eyes off of the possesed Saiyan. **

**Than three orbs appeared around Kid Cro and them seemed to be circling him in a circulat motion and than he looked down at Bebi Vegeta and he smiled evily. **

**He lifted his hands and the orbs seemed to stop and than he closed his hands. **

**The orbs started to collect Kid Cro's energy and it almost looked like it was the end for Bebi Vegeta. **

**The orbs continued to collect Kid Cro's energy and Kid Cro was certain that he would be able to defeat Bebi Vegeta.**

**"Orbs of Destruction!" Kid Cro yelled. **

**The orbs stopped infront of Kid Cro and than they started firing at Bebi Vegeta. **

**It was a solid stream of energy coming at Bebi Vegeta and the possessed Saiyan wouldn't have anytime to think up an attack he would just have to take it full force and hopefully this attack would kill him.**

**As the dust settled he saw that there was no Bebi Vegeta and he had thought that he had defeated Bebi and he looked down at the empty space and he chuckled. **

**He didn't know that he was that good and he started to gloat in his victory. **

**"Pathetic..." Bebi's voice came from behind of Kid Cro. **

**Than Bebi Vegeta hit Kid Cro on the back of the neck which sent Kid Cro hurling towards the ground and moments before Kid Cro hit the ground Bebi Vegeta vanished behind of him drove his foot into the back of Kid Cro's neck. **

**There was a large crashing sound and Kid Cro's body made a crater in the ground. **

**Rocks and boulders fell down ontop Kid Cro and Bebi Vegeta grinned as he started firing purple ki blasts at the mountain of rocks which would feel like explosives if you were beneath the rocks. **

**"Welcome to your DESTRUCTION!!!" Bebi Vegeta yelled. **

**Bebi Vegta held an energy ball over his head and it was half the size of a spirit bomb. **

**It was bright purple and it was crackling with power and Bebi Vegeta smirked as he held it over his head and he began to give it more power and it size began to increase.**

**Bebi Vegeta launched his purple energyball at the pile of rocks where Kid Cro was. **

**As he launched it he grinned evily as he watched the energy ball hit the pile of rocks and he saw the rocks explode into tiny peices and he was sure that he had killed The Saiyajin Child.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kid Cro yelled as the dust settled. **

**Kid Cro had survived Bebi Vegeta's attack and he was standing where the pile of rocks were. **

**He was all battered and bruised but he was still alive and his shirt and pants were ripped and turned and it looked like he was powering up again. **

**Kid Cro was engulphed in the same yellow aura and everyone could see the energy that he was putting out. **

**His energy would swirl left to right and than right to left as he powered up. **

**His blond hair began to change and it got about an inch longer and his power level began to raise to an even higher level and than blue lighting began to crackle around him. **

**Kid Cro than floated up to where Bebi Vegeta was and he backed away a few feet. **

**He than extended his first finger, fore finger and thumb and three peices of energy appeared on the tips of his fingers and he smirked at Bebi Vegeta. **

**Like his orbs from his previous attack the tips of his fingers would stream three lines of energy which would hit Bebi Vegeta hard and than Kid Cro vanished behind of him and hit him on the back which sent him crashing down towards the ground. **

**Kid Cro raced toward Bebi Vegeta and than grabbed him by the hair and than he dragged his head against the ground. **

**He than disappeared behind of Bebi Vegeta and than slammed his foot down onto Bebi Vegeta's neck which made Bebi's face dive even further into the ground and than Kid Cro hovered above Bebi Vegeta with yellow energy in both of his hands. **

**"It's time for you to meet your end, Bebi!" Kid Cro yelled. **

**Kid Cro but both of the yellow energies together to form an even bigger energy and he smirked evily because Bebi had no idea what was coming and he couldn't really avoid it. **

**Kid Cro began to power up slightly to make sure the attack had enough force to subdue Bebi. **

**He contiued to put the energies to gether and he looked down and he was sure that this was going to beat Bebi in hus current form. **

**"FINAL FLASH!" Kid Cro yelled. **

**A stream of energy flew from Kid Cro's hands and his wrists were put together and it was coming from his palms and the stream of yellow energy hit Bebi Vegeta with enough force that it knocked him out and made a huge crater on the ground. **

**Kid Cro huffed and than watched Gohan and Goten take Bebi off somewhere. **

**They were probably going to tend his wounds and he knew this was the start of something bad and he didn't think this would be the last time that he saw Bebi. **


End file.
